


Title Holder

by sinspiration



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Biting, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinspiration/pseuds/sinspiration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drive, a fight, and a nice, slow, <i>thorough</i> fuck. Not a bad afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Title Holder

**Author's Note:**

> I am genuinely concerned for how far I have fallen, here.

"Slit!" was all the warning he got before Nux full-on barreled into him, nearly knocking Slit over. "Slit I did it! Me and the other black thumbs, she's all fixed up!"

Slit grinned at that. A ride back in commission wasn't as good as a fight, but it made his blood sing the same way. "Yeah? All ready for a ride out?" Nux grinned back, practically vibrating with anticipation, and held up his wheel.

"What d'ya say?" he said. "Take a drive with me?"

Slit clapped him hard on the shoulder in reply.

\---

"How's it feel!" Nux called to Slit, standing in the Lancer's Perch. "Nice, huh?"

"Fucking glorious!" Slit yelled back, flicking a feral grin over his shoulder before twisting back around. He spied an outcropping of dunes and signaled for Nux to turn left. He did so, hard, taking the turn as sharp as he could, Slit bracing himself in the perch and rolling with the motion. The kicked-up sand stung at his skin, but he liked that feeling too, the goggles keeping it out of his eyes, which is what really mattered.

They spent a couple minutes navigating around the dunes, switching between Slit directing and Nux just taking the wheel. Couldn't burn off too much gas for a joyride though; they only had so much that they were allowed to use for a test, and they were coming up on the limit and still needed to make it back to the Citadel.

Slit pulled himself out of the perch and climbed across the top of the car to pound on the sun roof. Nux opened it a second later. 

"Yeah?"

"Calling time," Slit rasped, against the grit in his throat. "Kill it for now." Nux's shoulders dropped, but he nodded and complied, carefully pulling the car into a rocky outcropping to hide it from Buzzards or other scavengers, then killing the engine. Slit waited till they were fully stopped, then dropped down through the sunroof, landing next to Nux and tapping him on the forehead with his own.

"Not bad," he said, pulling down his goggles. "Seems to run alright."

"More than just alright!" Nux enthused. "I didn't pull out all the stops, that's for battle only, or raids, but you should see what I've added on! The kickback--"

Slit was no black thumb; he liked to drive as much as the next War Boy, but his forte was weapons, not engines. It sucked sometimes, knowing he'd never be a driver, get that status, but it also meant lots of time playing with knives, perfecting his skills with the other fighters. Not a bad trade, most days. But it also meant he only followed half of what Nux babbled about when he talked mechanics. He could repair the basics like all the rest, but the finer details weren't him. Now, after a good ride cut short, he was interested in something _else_.

"Shut up," he said, squeezing Nux's shoulder. "Go on about that to someone else. You're just lucky you got it fixed up; I can always lance on a different car or rig.  _You_ got nothing without no car to drive." Nux snorted.

"Like anyone else would take you." Slit shrugged, lips twisting into a smirk.

"Might've been approached a coupla' times," he said. "Some of the others have been lookin' to add a good lancer. Someone to ride up top."

Nux frowned. "Yeah, right." Slit's grin widened. He'd been looking for a chance to brag about this.

"While you were down working on this hunk of metal. Needed something to do to occupy my time." He slid his knifebrace down to show off the new grooves in the metal. "Second lancer to one of the scavenging rigs. Caught a Buzzard's knife an' gave it _right_ back to him." He waited for that to sink before he added smugly, "They might be offerin' me a permanent position."

Brow furrowed, Nux traced the grooves quietly before he picked his head up and surged forward, slamming Slit back against the car door, teeth bared. 

"You're  _my_ lancer," he snarled. "I fixed this car up for  _us._ You ride with _me_. _Only_ with me. Now _and_ together in Walhalla."

Slit grinned, wide and feral, and grabbed Nux's arms, pulling them forward and then lifting, unbalancing the taller Boy and shoving him down against the seats, legs trapped under Slit's, and back bent awkwardly above the weapons case. 

"Yeah?" he said, leering down at Nux, who was still struggling. "Yours, huh?"

"You know you are!" Nux said, before he tried to clock Slit on the forehead with his own. Slit was expecting the move--it was one of Nux's favorites, hardheaded numbskull, and moved out of the way.

"Gonna have t'try harder than that... _Pup_."

Nux snarled again, and Slit grinned, blood singing. He let Nux up and quickly opened the door, just in time for Nux to throw himself forward again, knocking them both out of the car and onto the sand.

They rolled around together on the ground, trading blows, each trying to gain the upper hand. But while Nux was good at getting the element of surprise -he was scrappy like that- Slit was the better fighter and knew what went into a  _good_  pin. Such as: him straddling Nux's back, pulling Nux's arms down and behind. No leverage to wiggle away. He leaned forward, mouth just above Nux's right ear.

"That's two outta three for me," he said, before sinking his teeth into the lobe.

Nux went from spitting mad and fighting to humming contentedly, relaxing down into the sand. "Fucker," he murmured, before letting out a hiss as Slit went for the meat of his shoulder next. "A-always gotta start it with a fight."

"Yeah," Slit said, tonging at his teeth marks. " _Your_ fucker, as you keep remindin' me." Nux groaned and arched into the next bite, his hands clenching uselessly where Slit was still holding em down.

"Same for me," he rasped, angling his head to give Slit more neck to work with. "I'm yours, your driver, same as you're mine. Slit, Slit _c'mon_ lemme up, lemme--" Slit laughed and ground down against him, before raking his teeth against the back of Nux's neck. Nux whined and tried to push up.

"When I get up," he groaned, "I'm gonna fucking mark you. Sink my teeth into you, mod you up--"

"Yeah?" Slit liked the sound of that.

" _Fuck_ yeah, someplace everyone can see, know they're  _my_ marks, the b-best damn lancer the Citadel's got--fuck  _Slit_ lemme  _up_."

Slit thought about it. "Nah," he said, grinning down at Nux, who had managed to twist around just enough to glare balefully up over one shoulder.

"Can't do much like this," Nux shot back, disgruntled both at the loss of Slit's mouth and the fact that he was  _still fucking pinned_.

"Dunno," Slit said. "I think I can figure something out." He ground down again, just to hear the filth pour out of Nux's mouth, before leaning forward again and biting at the ridges of Nux's spine, tracing them with tongue and teeth.

By the time he did let go of Nux's hands, to pull his pants down around his ankles and lick inside, Nux was barely coherent anyway, not even trying to flip over and fight for control.

Slit grinned against him, biting hard just to see Nux twitch and shudder, scrabbling at the sand, before going back to stabbing in with his tongue. Nux fucking _whined_ , thrusting forward and back like he couldn't decide if he wanted to get away or wanted more.

Either way, it was _gonna_ be more. Slit bit again, feeling very self-satisfied, pulling sounds from Nux, claiming _his_ driver. They were title holders both, for each other; he knew Nux would try to give back as good as he got. When he could.

Slit was looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash, don't look at me. 
> 
> (But if you want, you can say hi on tumblr: justwritins)


End file.
